


I really need to see you naked

by hwangsungfairy



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, Friendship, M/M, Romance, implied howons, implied hwangsung, re-uploaded fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-13
Updated: 2018-05-13
Packaged: 2019-05-06 05:24:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14634996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hwangsungfairy/pseuds/hwangsungfairy
Summary: In which Daniel is an art student in need of a model for a nude drawing, and he asks his neighbor, Seongwoo.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [StupidBroccoli](https://archiveofourown.org/users/StupidBroccoli/gifts).



Daniel was fucked. There was probably a less vulgar way to say it, but “you’re fucked” was the only thing that he kept repeating to himself, inwardly and aloud. He was pacing furiously from one end of his apartment to the other, and considering how small it was, it didn’t take him a lot of steps to do so.

You see, Daniel usually invested himself a lot into his studies because he chose what he wanted to study, and because he was planning on getting a job as soon as he’d be out of uni. That was the plan, plain simple and most probably a good one with the way he’d been getting more than decent grades over the years. He was also a pretty passionate guy, and the people he had met over the years had only fueled his desire to keep going on an artistic path.

The only thing was that he had a drawing project which was due by midnight, and he’d been pushing it back because he kept telling himself he’d have enough time to find a model and… well, time. As a result of this careless way of thinking, Daniel was now lacking both the time and a model and he was home, this close to ripping his hair out.

He checked his phone for the nth time. It was noon, and it was also Tuesday meaning he had no afternoon classes. Even if it took him some time to do the drawing and hone it… He should be fine. The only condition for this plan to work was to find a model, like, right now.

He had already asked his friends, but they had all said no. Jisung’s face had turned into a shocked expression and he’d covered his chest with both hands before shaking his head furiously, and Minhyun had ducked his head shyly, muttering something about how he did not feel confident enough to expose his body. Jaehwan was stuck in bed with the flu while Sewoon tended to him, so the both of them weren’t even an option, while Sungwoon had fled before he could even ask.

Then the rest of his close friends were too young and to be very honest, he’d feel bad asking Daehwi or Guanlin to pose for his assignment. Too bad it was specifically required to draw a male body, otherwise he would have asked one of the regular female models in a heartbeat. The male models were scarce, and he hadn’t been able to contact one as of yet. That left him with no option but to cry.

 

He was so fucked. He let out a small moan and facepalmed. He was going to fail this project.

 

Daniel was honestly about to give up when he suddenly perked up: his neighbor was singing, meaning he was at home. They had never had a proper conversation, truth be told, and all Daniel knew was that they were around the same age and went to the same university. Heck, he didn’t even know the dude’s name.

Daniel shot a look at his blank sheet of paper, and his decision was taken. He was going to ask his neighbor to be his model. Suddenly full of confidence, he grabbed his keys on the counter, and opened the door. He locked it behind him, and knocked on his neighbor’s door. The singing stopped, and soon enough, his neighbor opened his door. Daniel held back a gasp, and inwardly called himself a fool for not talking to his neighbor sooner because damn, the dude was gorgeous. His traits were sharp, and his hair was perfectly styled – he was a hundred percent top model material.

Okay Daniel, focus, you’re not here to ogle at your neighbor, Daniel encouraged himself. Before his neighbor could ask why he was here, Daniel was quicker.

“I really need to see you naked right now.”

The words had barely left his mouth that Daniel realized how wrong they sounded. He slammed his hand against his mouth and found himself unable to tear off his eyes from his neighbor’s. Said neighbor blinked, slowly, and opened his mouth. He closed it, and looked at Daniel incredulously. He seemed like he was looking for his words, and Daniel felt like he was melting on the floor, burning in shame.

“I’m-I’m so sorry, I didn’t mean that!” Daniel squealed in a high pitched voice. “I mean, I did, but I have a good reason I swear!”

His nameless neighbor crossed his arms and nodded at that, and he leaned against the door frame. Daniel understood the gesture as a way to tell him “keep going,” so he did just that.

“You see, I have a drawing project that’s due tonight and it’s a nude and none of my friends would pose naked for me, and-”

Gorgeous neighbor raised a hand, and Daniel stopped ranting. It was official, he’d made a huge fool of himself in front of his really hot neighbor who he’ll never get to know more and he might as well start looking for a new place right now and his parents were going to kill him because Daniel Seoul is already expensive enough as it is why can’t you act a little more responsible at your age-

“Okay,” hot dude answered.

“Okay?!” Daniel’s voice sounded strangled and he almost tripped on air when taking a step back.

“Well, you sound like you’re in a hurry, and you don’t look dangerous. So, sure. Do you want to do it at my place or at yours?”

What the heck. So on top of being ridiculously good-looking, Hot Neighbor was also really cool? Daniel felt like the most lame person ever next to this concentrate of perfect human being.

“I-I guess you could come over at my place, since my drawing material is there? If that’s okay with you?”

“I’ll be here in a minute.”

Daniel blinked and his neighbor was back into his apartment. He shook his head and hurried back to his own place, and a glance told him everything to know (that is to say, ten seconds wouldn’t be enough to clean up his mess so he might as well leave it). He grabbed his sketchbook and his pencils, and suddenly wondered where he should have his newly found model pose. Shoot, he didn’t think that through - plus he needed good lightning so his drawing wouldn’t look too bad. Daniel went to his room, and made a face. It was the best lightning he’d have in his apartment, so he’d have to make do with it.

He pulled the curtains so the light would come in a maximum, and cleaned his bed. It looked kind of okay. He jumped when he heard the room of his apartment slam shut, before remembering it was merely his neighbor coming in. The intruder peeked into Daniel’s room, and shot him a smile. Daniel smiled back awkwardly.

“I’m Seongwoo, by the way, Ong Seongwoo.”

Finally, he had a name! That made Daniel feel slightly better, and he added “I’m Kang Daniel, it’s nice to meet you.”

“You’re a foreigner?” Seongwoo asked.

“Nah, my birth name is just hard to say, so I go by Daniel. I’m from Busan.”

Seongwoo nodded, seemingly taking in the information. He then proceeded to take his sweater, his tee-shirt rising just slightly enough for Daniel to get a peek of his stomach.

“So how do you wanna do it?”

“Huh?” Daniel answered dumbly, distracted by the way Seongwoo was holding the hem of his shirt between his teeth while he was unbuckling his belt, leaving his entire torso exposed.

“How do you want me to pose?” Seongwoo asked again, this time taking off his shirt, still not looking at Daniel as he was focused on undressing.

“Uh-oh, yeah, right. Errr, let me check what the requirements for the assignment were...” Daniel stuttered. “Oh, yeah, right. So, huh, I’ll need you to lie down on your right side for a full body view and I also need a kneeling position, with your back to me, if that makes sense? It’s so I can draw a back view,” Daniel rambled as he read through his teacher’s email. He heard Seongwoo chuckle.

“Is this your first time?” Seongwoo asked and Daniel could’ve have sworn he did a weird suggestive thing with his eyebrows. Daniel gaped like a fish, and that had Seongwoo burst out in laughter. Daniel blinked at how surreal the whole ordeal was: here he was, in his mess of a room, with his hot neighbor who’d accepted to pose naked for him in a heartbeat despite them not knowing anything about each other. Moreover, while he was probably embarrassing himself like crazy, Seongwoo seemed to find him funny.

“So?” Seongwoo insisted, a teasing smirk spreading on his handsome face.

“I’ve… I’ve drawn a million asses before yours, actually! Yeah, I, huh, totally have this entire ass collection in one of my sketchbooks, yup.”

That had Seongwoo open his mouth in a wide smile before he fell off the bed where he had barely sat, laughing so hard tears appeared in his eyes. Daniel flushed at the sight of his neighbor clutching his stomach because of his silliness, and he couldn’t help but join in the laughter. It took them a few minutes to recover, and Seongwoo got back on the bed, breathing with difficulty.

“That’s great Daniel, I love a man with good _t-ass-te_ ,” He winked, and Daniel facepalmed.

“That was the most awful pun I’ve ever heard.”

“We both know that’s not true. I’ll have you know my friends call me a comedy genius,” Seongwoo winks again, and Daniel’s cheeks got a little pink.

“You have supportive friends,” Daniel joked, trying to ignore the warm feeling that was settling in his stomach. Seongwoo was just really hot and there was nothing wrong with Daniel appreciating the view. He was going to have to stare at him anyway, so he might as well start picking up some details about Seongwoo’s body. Seongwoo shook his head and finally took off his underwear. Daniel gulped down and scolded himself. He’d seen naked guys his entire life, Seongwoo was nothing special.

“Which pose do you want to go with first?” Seongwoo asked from where he was sitting on the bed, playing with Daniel’s sheets.

“How about the one where you have to lie down on your side? I think that one will be the most difficult for me.”

“Gotcha.”

As instructed, Seongwoo lay down. His face suddenly focused, and Daniel’s eyes jumped between his model and his sketchbook, analyzing what was the best pose for Seongwoo. He finally decided on one, and asked Seongwoo to move a certain way, to look another way… Once he was absolutely sure his model had struck the perfect pose, Daniel got to sketching right away. A long moment went by without any of them saying a word, until Daniel spoke again.

“You’re good at this,” he observed aloud, tongue stuck a little out of his mouth, proof of his intense focus.

“You mean, posing?”

“Yeah.”

“I’ve done it a few times before. Some friends asked me to be a model for their photoshoots, so I think I got the hang of it pretty quickly. I like posing.”

“Even naked?”

“Well, I am an actor after all, I’m used to being watched. Whether I wear clothes or not stopped being relevant at some point.”

“That’s really cool. I don’t mind stripping a little for dance performances, but I don’t think I could ever stay naked for hours with people staring at me while they draw. That’s too stressful.”

“Aw, you’re telling me that you are shy?”

“Not on the stage, but off stage I guess I am pretty different.”

They fell into a comfortable silence again, and they ended up taking a break. Seongwoo put on his boxers and his shirt back, and went to have a look at Daniel’s sketchbook.

“Ah, it’s not quite done yet,” Daniel said sheepishly, “I do want to get rid of the assignment but I don’t want to bullshit it either, especially since you’re taking time to pose for me.”

“You’re fine, I didn’t feel like studying this afternoon anyway,” Seongwoo said before patting his shoulder. Daniel watched as a small smile appeared on Seongwoo’s face as he took in the details of the drawing.

“Woah, it looks great!”

“Really?”

“It probably helps that you have such a great model,” Seongwoo winked, “but joke aside, you’re really good at drawing.”

“Thanks,” Daniel’s bunny smile brightened his face. “I’ve always liked drawing so I took classes, and while dance is my number one passion, I still love it.”

“I’m glad you kept drawing. I think you have some real talent.”

Daniel flushed at the sincere compliments, and laughed a little.

 

They alternated posing times with more breaks, and Daniel was done with the first pose a few hours later. He’d stared at Seongwoo’s front for so long that he felt like he could probably sketch it from memory alone. He felt very much familiar with Seongwoo’s body, and he congratulated himself for not blushing anymore. He was most definitely under the impression that he wouldn’t be able to look at Seongwoo anymore without picturing his constellation-shaped moles on his cheeks, or the ones he had on his hips, or even his entire lower half, on which he’d spent quite some time trying to get right. Seongwoo really was an amazing model, Daniel felt like he would’ve died already from posing naked for such a long time.

“I can never thank you enough,” Daniel said as Seongwoo was getting settled into the second pose.

The other man shot him a smile, his eyes crinkling a little in an adorable way.

“You’re fine. This is fun!”

That had the younger male giggling, before he approached Seongwoo to make sure his backview was perfectly the one he’d pictured in his mind earlier. Once Seongwoo’s back muscles were tensed just the right way, Daniel instructed him to stop moving. He’d had some recent experience with drawing backs, so he felt more confident with that one pose. His pencil was moving quickly, and his eyes were scanning Seongwoo’s back so he’d get the lightning and the muscles right. As he was moving to hone the lower back and the ass, he couldn’t help himself, and wondered how it would feel to hug Seongwoo, especially pulling him into a back hug while he was kneeling on a mattress like this. Also, he had a very nice ass, and Daniel would be completely lying he if were to say he didn’t appreciate the view a lot. It had been a great idea to ask Seongwoo, after all.

 

They got done quicker this time, and while Seongwoo excused himself and went back to his apartment to shower, Daniel scanned his drawings and sent them to his teacher via email. He checked his phone, and smiled proudly when he saw that it was barely over eight o’ clock. Great. Now what? His door opened once again to reveal Seongwoo, freshly showered. Daniel admired him for having posed hours for him, and he would’ve hugged the guy had they been closer.

“I know it won’t be much, but can I buy you dinner as a thank you?” Daniel asked.

“Sure, that’d be cool with me.”

They stayed a few seconds smiling at each other, and when Daniel got up he realized he could really use a shower. His entire body ached from the stuck up position he’d been in while drawing, and he felt sweaty.

“Do you mind if I shower? I promise it won’t take long.”

“I should have told you to come shower with me,” Seongwoo sighs dramatically, “we would’ve saved time and water.”

The younger male blushed really hard at that and Seongwoo shooed him away in the bathroom, laughing at his expression. Daniel stepped under the hot water, sighing in pleasure when warmth took over his body. Showers were the best thing for stressful days like this.

 

A few minutes later, he was outside the bathroom, in his boxers and a tank top that he hadn’t quite finished putting on, as it was still hanging around his neck. Seongwoo was waiting for him on the couch, probably texting someone. He looked up at Daniel and this time, he was the one gaping.

“What the hell, you’re so ripped!”

Daniel blinked, and he took a quick look at himself. Well, yeah, with the b-boying and his regular workout sessions, he’d built himself a pretty nice body. Recently, his friends had been gushing over his wide shoulders, and Jisung never lost an occasion to remind everyone that Daniel had abs. His arms were also pretty muscled, so Daniel guessed that was a plus. He tried his best to keep an innocent look on his face, and flexed, not missing the way Seongwoo’s eyes were trying not to send an appreciate look at his lower body.

“Me? No way,” Daniel teased, still keeping up the innocent facade as he sat down next to Seongwoo who looked like he couldn’t decide whether he wanted to keep checking him out or not.

“Dude, like, literally you have abs. Why do you even need them?”

Gosh, it was so funny seeing Seongwoo reacting to being teased. Daniel hadn’t even done anything yet!

“Hmm, I don’t know. Abs looks great on me, though, don’t you agree?”

“Daniel. Please get dressed. Right now.”

* * *

His name is Seongwoo, he’s a year older than me, he loves dancing, singing and acting, Daniel thought to himself, tossing into his bed. He couldn’t help the smile that hadn’t left his face ever since Seongwoo and him had gone out for dinner, and he’d loved the whole evening they’d spent talking to each other about anything there was to talk about. Daniel had caught himself staring at Seongwoo a little more than what was truly needed, but he’d also caught Seongwoo return the attention, so they were even. So now, it was slightly over midnight, and he had Seongwoo’s number preciously saved into his phone, as well as the promise they’d hang out soon.

Daniel hadn’t minded the staring, because after all, he was the one who had spent an entire afternoon and more looking at Seongwoo to draw him. Plus, he was pretty sure Seongwoo was into boys – there was no way that Seongwoo’s earlier looks when Daniel had stepped out of the shower were uninterested. Well, that was a very good point for him: he definitely wouldn’t mind if his new friend (could they even call each other friends right now?) appreciated his looks. Even better, if that could lead to more, Daniel would more than eager to deepen their relationship. He hadn’t gone out with someone in a while, and he certainly hadn’t clicked with someone this easily for a long time. He was definitely looking forward to more moments with Seongwoo in the future.


	2. Chapter 2

It was Friday and the afternoon was ending when Daniel ran into Sewoon in the art department of their university. Daniel had just gotten done with his classes – classes on Friday were the worst – and he was merely planning on heading home, but that was before he met Sewoon.

“Hey Daniel, do you think you could do me a favor?” Sewoon asked as soon as he spotted Daniel. He looked in a hurry, so Daniel merely nodded quickly.

“Jaehwan forgot his sweater this morning and he told me he wouldn’t go home before late at night because the choir is having a rehearsal. I can’t give it to him myself because I have to go work, so do you think you could give him that for me, please?”

“Yup, no problem. Be careful on your way to work!” Daniel smiled at his friend, who looked relieved.

“Thanks Daniel, you’re a life-saver!” Sewoon smiled back before dashing towards the elevator.

Daniel sighed; Jaehwan was so forgetful. He was lucky that Sewoon was a nice boyfriend who wouldn’t let him die in the cold. Daniel frowned when he realized that Sewoon hadn’t told him where exactly the choir was rehearsing. He took out his phone and double checked the rooms where they’d most likely be according to the university map, and headed that way.

Luckily enough, he found the right room on the first try, and arrived when they were taking a break. He spotted Jaehwan easily, and walked up to him.

“Hey, Sewoon told me to give you that,” Daniel offered, holding out the sweater.

“Thanks Daniel!”

Daniel grinned at him and was about to ask him how the rehearsal was going when Jaehwan suddenly made a face.

“What’s wrong?” Daniel asked.

“It’s… it’s my sweater,” Jahwan replied, pouting.

“Well, yes?” Daniel frowned.

“No, you don’t get it. He could have lent me one of his, at least! Isn’t that what boyfriends do? Share clothes?” Jaehwan wailed. Daniel took a step back, and this time he was the one who made a face.

“Dude, how would I know? Does it look like I have a boyfriend?”

That had Jaehwan smirking, and his friend marveled at how quick the change in emotions had been.

“I had forgotten that you were a single soul, Daniel. How does it feel to be sad and alone in this cold world?”

“I’m-I’m not sad and alone, fuck off!” damn that stuttering, because Jaehwan’s smirk only grew bigger.

“It’s okay, one day you’ll find someone who puts up with your awful sleeping habits, honey.”

Daniel was about to retort something else when the choir’s leader announced the break was over. Jaehwan snickered at Daniel, and Daniel stuck his tongue at him. How Sewoon put up with dating Jaehwan and had even agreed to live with him was beyond his understanding.

 

Puffing his cheeks, Daniel walked down the stairs of the building, this time intending on heading home for sure. However, he was once again prevented from doing so when his ears caught what sounded like a play rehearsing in one of the biggest rooms of the department. He peeked through the half-opened doors, and curiosity got the best of him when he spotted a figure near the stage that resembled Seongwoo a lot.

The lights of the room had been dimmed, and there were a few students on the stage acting. Others were scattered on chairs that had been placed facing the stage, either going through scripts or watching the rehearsal. Seongwoo wasn’t sitting like them, instead he was up, leaning against a wall as his eyes were taking in the scene that was being played. Daniel walked up to him, and tapped his shoulder lightly. Seongwoo jumped, and let out a sigh of relief when he understood that it was just Daniel who had touched him.

“How are you?” Daniel whispered, grinning.

“Good, just waiting for my part to come,” Seongwoo answered, whispering as well. His attention focused back on the stage, and Daniel decided to do the same, not wanting to disturb Seongwoo. It seemed like the part that was currently going on was the resolve of an earlier misunderstanding, but Daniel didn’t get much apart from that.

He stood next to Seongwoo for a good five minutes before he noticed that the other was rubbing his arms, visibly shivering.

“Are you cold?” Daniel asked, feeling bad for him.

“Kinda? I forgot to take a jacket this morning,” Seongwoo answered, licking his chapped lips.

“Should I hug you?” Daniel said, giggling a little before engulfing Seongwoo in a back-hug. Seongwoo let out something that sounded like a choking sound, and Daniel tried his best not to laugh too hard at his friend’s over-the-top reaction to a mere hug. He unzipped his sweater and hugged Seongwoo’s back to his torso, and let his chin rest lazily on one of Seongwoo’s shoulders. Seongwoo’s body temperature shot up and soon, he was feeling warm enough. Daniel’s arms circled his waist, and he clasped his hands together on Seongwoo’s stomach.

“You’re gonna make me boil, how come you’re so hot?” Seongwoo laughed discreetly.

“So you think I’m hot?” Daniel asked, wiggling his eyebrows. Their faces were really close, yet their smiles at each other didn’t falter. Daniel liked how intimate the position felt, and that Seongwoo apparently didn’t want to let go. The younger buried his face into his friend’s shoulder, and he shivered when he felt Seongwoo’s lips touching his forehead and the few strands of hair that covered it.

“You’re cute, you know that?” Seongwoo said, his voice so low Daniel could barely make out the words. His mouth touched Daniel’s forehead as he talked, and he’d shifted in the embrace in a way that one of his hands was touching Daniel’s face. Daniel didn’t dare looking up, knowing they’d kiss if he were to do so. He was blushing really hard, and suddenly, he felt like Seongwoo was the one in control, despite Daniel being draped all over him.

“And you smell good, too.”

Seongwoo’s voice was really warm and pleasant, and Daniel’s ears got heated. He was going to explode soon if Seongwoo’s mouth didn’t leave his forehead soon. He’s asking to be kissed, Daniel’s inner voice encouraged him. So gathering all of his courage, Daniel looked up from the elder’s shoulder, felt his stomach burn when he took notice of the warmth on his face due to Seongwoo’s proximity and closed his eyes. He wasn’t sure if he was delusional because of the intimacy, but it seemed to him that he was kissing Seongwoo on the mouth when someone called Seongwoo’s name.

They separated quickly, Seongwoo almost head-butting Daniel. Daniel flushed when he realized that they had almost started kissing in a room full of other people, and he admired Seongwoo for

getting back in focus right away. Despite his earlier shock, Daniel handed his sweater to Seongwoo, who took it after a few seconds of hesitating.

“Wait for me?” Seongwoo mouthed as he covered himself with Daniel’s sweater, and Daniel nodded.

The girl who had called for Seongwoo shot him a look, and proceeded to give instructions to all the actors. No one paid attention to Daniel, and he was thankful for not being the center of the attention. He sat on a chair, and made himself as small as possible. He focused on the stage, and got distracted pretty quickly by how good his neighbor looked in his clothes. Suddenly, he understood what Jaehwan had meant by wanting to wear his boyfriend’s clothes, because indeed, there was a certain charm to it. Seongwoo wasn’t even his boyfriend, yet Daniel couldn’t deny he was a very attractive sight right now.

 

Two months and a half had passed by since their first meeting, and they had already grown really close. Daniel was really happy they clicked so well despite their age difference (Seongwoo was pretty lenient when it came to honorifics, although he’d occasionally joke about it whenever he wanted Daniel to talk to him with more respect) as their hobbies were pretty close. They both enjoyed dancing and while Daniel was more into b-boying and Seongwoo liked to hone his popping skills, the few times they’d met to dance, it had been pretty fun. They shared similar tastes in movies, liking comedies and action movies, and disliking horror or gore, and likewise in music. On top of that, they’d developed a liking to skinship that often had them hugging whenever they met, or just letting a hand rest on the other’s shoulders. Daniel was glad they felt comfortable enough already to act like that with each other, and knowing Seongwoo felt the same never failed to make his heart race.

“Just ask the dude out already,” Jisung had sighed as Daniel and him were having lunch together, seeing as Daniel was rambling about Seongwoo once again.

“I’ve known him for like three months, I can’t ask him out like that!” Daniel had answered, hitting Jisung’s shoulder.

“Niel, you sound pretty love-struck to me. And if you guys really click together that well, it’s worth a shot.”

“… You really think so?”

“Honestly? Go for it. You don’t want someone else to snatch him. Just keep getting closer to him and ask him out.”

Daniel had pouted at that before suddenly remembering one adorable thing Seongwoo had done today and Jisung had gotten up to leave at that moment (“I don’t care about what he did Daniel!!”) and Daniel had chased after him (“But it was cute- why are you running away, Jisung?!”) and they had made fools of themselves one more time.

 

Because he was so deep into his thoughts revolving mainly about Seongwoo and how he kept pestering his best friend with his crush, Daniel didn’t notice the rehearsal was over until Seongwoo waved a hand in front of him. Daniel jumped in surprise and blinked twice at Seongwoo, looking at him for a few seconds before recognizing him and understanding where he was.

“Let’s go home?” Seongwoo asked, and Daniel nodded numbly. He insisted that Seongwoo kept the sweater while they walked back to their building, assuring him he was naturally as warm as a volcano. Seongwoo eventually gave up and they walked back home, their fingers brushing a lot more than they should. Once they reached their respective doors, there was a pause during which none of them said anything, looking at each other with a shy smile.

“Thanks for walking back with me,” Seongwoo said, and he suddenly seemed much more closer than they usually were when merely having a conversation. He was looking at Daniel with an unreadable expression, but there was a glint in his eyes that told Daniel he enjoyed being with him.

“You’re welcome, it’s fun for me too,” he replied, grinning.

There was another silence. Seongwoo took off Daniel’s sweater, and the action left his hair unruly – yet he still looked stunning, maybe a little wilder. He folded it the best he could given they were standing, and he actually tip-toed and kissed Daniel’s cheek while pushing the sweater in his arms.

“I’ll see you later Niel!”

And he left a blushing, freezing Daniel in the corridor, unable to compute what had just happened.

* * *

A few days later, Daniel heard a soft rap on his door. He looked up from the book he had buried his head into an hour ago, all bundled into a warm blanket, and his round, reading glasses almost fell from his nose as he shuffled to get up and open the door. He had no idea what time it might be – he guessed it was probably late, seeing as it’d been dark for a while now. He had had an early dinner so he could get homework done, and he’d chosen to get some reading ahead for a later class.

Anyway, he was met with a worried-looking Seongwoo on the other side of the door, sight at which he raised a curious brow. They hadn’t seen each other since his neighbor’s rehearsal and since that kiss, and Daniel had been restless, trying to decipher whether the action meant Seongwoo liked him or not. When he had tried to bring it up to Jisung, the latter had answered by “are you fucking kidding me Kang Daniel” before hanging up the phone.

(Jisung had actually texted him approximately thirty seconds later to say that yes, that most definitely meant Seongwoo liked him)

“What’s up?” Daniel frowned inwardly at how gruff his voice sounds.

“I need your help, please,” Seongwoo sounded almost pleading and Daniel wasn’t sure whether that was his inner actor surfacing and mixing up with his normal self, or if he was that desperate.

“Sure?” Daniel opened the door a little wider, inviting his neighbor in, but the latter shook his head.

“I need to go to school to rehearse for a musical, but all the other actors said they were done for today and I don’t feel ready so-” (he stopped to breathe) “I just- I need someone with me. You don’t even need to read or say anything, I just need an audience.”

Daniel nodded without understanding as Seongwoo spoke, until it finally reached his brain that Seongwoo was asking him that they went to uni right now. _Oh_.

“Oh,” Daniel said aloud without thinking about it, and it might not have been the most clever thing he said today because Seongwoo’s face fell at that monosyllabic answer that meant neither yes or no.

“You don’t have to,” Seongwoo said, but it was clear he really wanted Daniel to say yes, “but it’d really help me.”

“Yeah. Right. Sorry I was- I was daydreaming,” Daniel babbled, “Sure, I’ll come with you.”

Seongwoo threw himself in his arms and he crushed him into a violent hug, repeating thank you at least ten times before Daniel patted his back. He managed to break away from Seongwoo’s embrace and got dressed hurriedly. Soon, he had his backpack ready with some energy bars and a water bottle in it, as well as the book that he was reading earlier. Who knows, maybe he’d be able to keep reading as Seongwoo rehearsed. He checked that he had changed from his slippers into his favorite, comfy sneakers and that his sweater was warm enough to go out at this hour, and he came back into the living room. Seongwoo was pacing there and when Daniel got back, he looked up and his smile made Daniel’s heart race. Daniel hesitated, but this time he was the one who initiated a hug and he felt Seongwoo freeze into his embrace before giving in, hugging him back tightly.

 

So they made their way to uni at ten o’ clock at night, sneakers hitting the pavement in rhythm as short puffs of breath escaped their mouths because of the cold air. Street lamps guided them through the dark, empty streets, and it was almost surreal how quiet their surroundings were. The only source of noises were the faraway streets in which cars were still rushing, sometimes honking at each other as the city lights were being reflected on them. Right now, there was only Daniel and Seongwoo walking into the darkness, and the clouds hid the starts that could’ve helped make their sudden night escapade sort of romantic.

Seongwoo seemed tense and he wasn’t his usual chatty self. Daniel felt awkward, not really knowing what to do so his friend wouldn’t feel that stressed about his future performance. Daniel knew he wasn’t as good with words as Seongwoo was, so he didn’t want to venture into that kind of territory. Seongwoo wouldn’t make fun of him, but would it really help to crack a joke? Maybe he could do something that would be more like him.

Oh.

 

Maybe he could try holding Seongwoo’s hand?

 

It wasn’t much but he remembered that he and Jisung did that a lot as kids (and still did from time to time during their sleepovers whenever one of them would be in need of affection because they were still really clingy to each other). That seemed like a pretty good – and doable – idea. Seongwoo had already kissed him on the cheek, and they had hugged, so what would be platonic (?) hand-holding at this point? They weren’t that far from university but hey, it could still work. So without thinking about it any more, Daniel’s fingers intertwined with Seongwoo’s. He didn’t look at Seongwoo while doing so and he could feel his cheeks burning like crazy at the gesture. And yet Seongwoo surprised him while squeezing his hand and walking a little more closely to him, and Daniel’s heart felt at peace.

They stopped holding hands when they entered the campus and headed for the arts department building. Daniel did not question how Seongwoo had even been trusted with keys, and instead waited patiently until Seongwoo was done unlocking a room and turning the lights on. Seongwoo turned towards him with a forced smile and Daniel felt that familiar pang of awkwardness taking over him. So he did the only thing he knew worked and walked up to Seongwoo to hug him, keeping him in a tight embrace he hoped was comforting enough.

“I’m sure you’ll be amazing,” Daniel said.

“Thanks,” Seongwoo’s voice sounded small but thankful and Daniel hugged him a little tighter if that was even possible before letting him go. He took hold of both Seongwoo’s hands in his, and gave the older a happy smile.

“You’re gonna do great Seongwoo, I promise.”

They stood there, staring into each other’s eyes, and there was something surreal about their eye contact lasting for so long yet not getting uncomfortable. Seongwoo seemed to be looking for comfort in Daniel’s gaze, and Daniel wasn’t sure if he was the best at conveying his emotions with his eyes like Seongwoo did, but he hoped he somehow managed to lift his friend’s spirit. He gave a last squeeze to the actor’s hands, and let go, never parting with his bunny smile.

“Go on stage, I’ll watch you.”

 

And Seongwoo did go, and if Daniel still had any doubts left about his potential feelings for him, these doubts were cast away as a strong wave of love and warmth, born from admiration, overwhelmed him. Seongwoo was naturally talented, born for the stage, and he had honed his capacities of entertainer and associated them with his natural charisma. Even right now, on an empty stage that lacked the proper lightning or props, the spotlights only brightened his presence. He was wearing such casual clothes yet that did not seem to matter. His appearance, so student like, made his entire performance all the more emotional and highlighted his traits as a human and not only as Ong Seongwoo the actor, or as the character of the musical.

Seongwoo did not only act, he dance and sang and stole Daniel’s heart for good. He was doing an amazing job considering he had no co-actors and only Daniel reading lines for him when he needed to rehearse scenes with other characters. Daniel did not read lines as well as Seongwoo articulated them, yet Seongwoo did not get mad at him a single time and kept up a professional face and attitude the entire time.

 

They took a small break and Daniel wished goodbye to his sleeping hours as he checked his phone that indicated 1am. He had a class at 8am and he was inwardly crying at the thought of showing up to class sleep deprived. He needed his sleep or he cried, for real (Jisung cried for pretty much any reason but Daniel was the one who cried about being sleepy the most, he hated it). His heart felt a little less heavy when Seongwoo told him they were pretty much done, he needed to go through two more scenes and they’d call it a day (or rather, a night?).

Seongwoo went back on the stage and invited Daniel to face him, the latter supposedly replacing to be his female’s co-actress and love interest in the musical. Daniel giggled because as much as he could see himself being a boyfriend, being a female character was also fun. He actually had nothing to do, because he didn’t know her text, so he was just staying there as Seongwoo was serenading him with a poem. Serenading her. Whatever.

Seongwoo opened his mouth to sing, and he suddenly snapped his fingers.

“By the way, I’m supposed to kiss her at the end so do you mind if I practice that part as well? It’s nothing too sexy, I promise, I just want to get the timing right. We don’t even have to if you feel uncomfortable doing it!”

Daniel forced himself to laugh as his inner voice screamed about the perspective of Seongwoo kissing him, and he let out a small “I don’t mind.” at which Seongwoo smiled.

“Fun fact, my co-actress is actually the play director’s girlfriend and each time we rehearsed that scene I wondered if one of them would end up slapping me but so far I managed to avoid that.”

That made Daniel feel slightly better, albeit a little jealous at the thought of Seongwoo kissing someone else. “Hey, it’s only acting,” he reminded himself before breathing in and out deeply.

Seongwoo smiled at him and got into his character.

 

The faraway light of the sun and the moon upon us

We are but stars meeting at night

Yet when we disappear during daytime

We are never quite apart

For we will reunite every night under the moonlight

And I hope I can shine bright enough for you,

That I will be able to rely on your own light to spark hope in me.

 

As he enunciated each word, loud and clear, Seongwoo walked up to Daniel, slowly, his eyes almost never leaving him. As he pronounced the last verse, he cupped Daniel’s cheek and went for a kiss, their lips meeting sweetly. Daniel’s mouth opened a little and Seongwoo’s lips suddenly fitted better against his, and he was pretty sure the kiss wasn’t supposed to last this long nor that he was supposed to enjoy it that much. Seongwoo finally broke away, and he smiled shyly at Daniel.

“Oops, looks like we got carried away.”

“I guess we did,” Daniel laughed a little breathlessly, suddenly feeling a lot more in love.

“One more scene and I promise we’re done,” Seongwoo said before turning away, and Daniel caught how red his cheeks were, matching Daniel’s pink ones.

That night, they went home holding hands again, stopping at a convenience store so that Seongwoo could buy sweets for Daniel as a thank you. The younger barely stopped smiling the entire trip. He didn’t see how he could even consider not smiling when Seongwoo kept leaning on his shoulder, hugging his arm him as they walked, enjoying the cool night. They parted when they arrived at their respective apartments, and this time it was Daniel who kissed Seongwoo’s cheek.

Daniel went to bed unsure of what they were, but feeling happily in love.

* * *

The very first night the musical was shown, Daniel got a ticket thanks to Seongwoo and went there with a few friends he had dragged with him because “Seongwoo is performing you gotta come and see him he’s amazing!!” (Jisung tried to skip out but a look from Minhyun was all it took to make him stay). They had gotten good places and Jisung had to physically stop Daniel from bouncing his legs and making appreciative comments aloud.

Daniel was so engrossed in the play, paying extra attention to anything Seongwoo did or say, his heart feeling warm when he recognized a few lines he remembered helping Seongwoo with. Time went by fast and the end was nearing, Daniel could tell because Seongwoo was doing his whole poetic serenade. He watched as the actress also recited her part, and he couldn’t help but feel upset as they kissed as the audience cheered. Their characters did make a cute couple, and their stunning visuals were no joke.

“Damn it Daniel, stop crying,” Jisung said while elbowing him discreetly.

Daniel elbowed him back because he wasn’t crying, he might have looked just a little bit upset.

The musical ended and Daniel was all heart eyes at Seongwoo, not really caring whether his lovesick looks made his friends sigh loudly. He told them to head home without him and thanked them for coming, to which they answered they had had fun tonight. They cheered on him as he headed backstage to see Seongwoo. He wasn’t sure if he was really allowed to do so, but he sure as heck would do it. What he wouldn’t do, though, would be to kiss Seongwoo passionately in public, because they weren’t about to become the talk of uni for being too obvious.

Seongwoo was still talking with his fellow actors when he spotted Daniel, and a wide grin spread on his face.

“You can leave earlier, Ong!” one of the boys told him, eyes traveling knowingly between him and Daniel.

“Thanks, I’ll see you guys later!” Seongwoo answered excitedly before pretty much jumping into Daniel’s arms. Daniel took a step back and let out a groan, but he held his friend close to him nonetheless.

“You were so gorgeous and you acted so well,” Daniel smiled brightly, hands circling Seongwoo’s waist in a tight embrace. The gesture felt natural, and the way Seongwoo giggled and leaned on Daniel’s torso made his heart flutter.

“Thank you Daniel, I’m glad you enjoyed it,” Seongwoo’s eyes were shining and Daniel couldn’t help but rest his forehead on his, still grinning. Seongwoo did not part with his reciprocal grin, and basked into Daniel’s embrace, rocking them together slowly as if they were dancing.

“Let’s go home?” Daniel said, breaking their hug but taking one of Seongwoo’s hand in his. Seongwoo did not comment on his use of the word home, and nodded, grabbing his bag.

 

Seongwoo stopped by his apartment to shower and change into comfortable clothes as Daniel did the same in his own apartment, and the fried chicken Daniel had ordered while they were walking home soon got delivered. They settled on Daniel’s couch with their food and a TV show as some background, but they were talking over it while enjoying the crispy, tasty chicken. When they decided they had eaten enough, they eventually moved from Daniel’s couch to his bed, and set up his computer so they could keep on watching videos. A few hours later, they fell asleep after making sure the computer was safely put away, and Daniel felt himself grin as he and Seongwoo cuddle closer. Things were looking great.

* * *

**Bonus:**

Daniel shuffled a bit when he heard his phone buzz next to his head, and blindly tried to find his phone with one hand alone. His eyes were swollen and he could barely open them. To be very honest, he did not feel like getting attacked by his phone’s bright screen while it was (he checked the time) 8am. Nope.

He sighed when he understood he had forgotten to turn off his alarm, and was about to lock his phone and go back to sleep when he stopped his movement, remembering that he had shared his bed with Seongwoo last nigh. They had drifted apart during the night, but Seongwoo was really here, hair sticking up in the air and a peaceful expression on his face, his mouth open a little as he breathed in and out.

“Cute,” Daniel thought to himself with a small, tired smile. He unlocked his phone again to text his best friend real quick, not expecting an answer.

“hey jisung what is called when u and ur crush share a bed and wake up cuddling,” Daniel typed.  
“its called stfu u married couple,” the answer came rapidly and Daniel blinked, surprised, when he received yet another message from Jisung that read “Minhyun says its called youthful love.”  
“@ Minhyun are you 70” Daniel replied before adding “how come you're with Minhyun a saturday morning at 8am tho”

A few, long minutes passed by, and something clicked into Daniel’s mind.

“oh. O H” he wrote in an exaggerated manner.

“SHUT UP IM A RESPONSIBLE ADULT AND YOU CANT TELL ME HOW TO LIVE MY LIFE”

Daniel snickered at that.

“that is about as believable as you eventually getting married to a Girls' Generation member like you said you would”  
“JFC LET ME LIVE THAT WAS ONE TIME!! BOTHER YOUR MAN, NOT ME”  



	3. Chapter 3

“Hey Daniel, I really need to see you naked right now!”

The lady who was unlocking the door of her apartment facing Seongwoo’s let out a loud gasp at his words. He kept a straight face to mess with her, and knocked loudly on Daniel’s door. Said door opened in a violent swing, revealing a Daniel whose face had turned crimson. He and the neighbor lady made eye contact, and Seongwoo could’ve sworn there was going to be steam coming out of the younger’s ears soon; he could literally feel Daniel’s embarrassment emanating from him.

“You, come here!” Daniel growled through gritted teeth before yanking Seongwoo into his apartment, muttering a messy apology to his neighbor who was still in shock. He closed the door and buried his face in his hands before moaning. Another gasp was heard from the corridor, and Daniel cried out loud. They heard their neighbor closing her door loudly, and then, nothing.

“Hello,” Seongwoo said a little too joyfully for someone who’d been shouting obscenities in a corridor a couple minutes ago.

“No,” Daniel replied, finally making eye contact with him. “When are you going to stop doing that?”

“I’ll stop the day you stop becoming embarrassed over it. Plus, it was a great pick-up line.”

“It wasn’t a pick-up line, Jesus.”

“I usually go by Seongwoo but I guess Jesus is fine too.”

Seongwoo almost felt bad when Daniel massaged his face in defeat. Almost.

“Please get out of my apartment unless you actually need something.”

Seongwoo smiled, and the fake innocent vibe emanating from his friend made Daniel wary of his intentions. Seongwoo did not use his angelic smile unless he needed something, and now that he’d gotten to know him more, Daniel knew very well Seongwoo sometimes asked for the wildest things.

“I do need to ask you for a favor, as you may have already guessed.”

There. Called it.

“What is it?” Daniel squinted.

“Please be my model for a drawing assignment?” Seongwoo asked, using his most pleasant voice.

Daniel frowned.

“I… I told you I didn’t like posing, Seongwoo,” the younger male replied, fidgeting.

“This one isn’t a full nude, it’s partial nudity. I actually just need you to be shirtless,” Seongwoo ranted, making it sound very simple. Daniel crossed his arms in a protective stance, and bit his lower lip. He didn’t really like the idea, but then again, Seongwoo had posed hours, stark naked, for him, and this without even knowing him. He shouldn’t think of posing shirtless for his friend as a big deal. Seongwoo was looking at him expectantly, and Daniel felt bad even picturing saying no to him.

“Okay,” he said slowly, “I don’t think I’ll feel comfortable enough to be a good model, but I can try.”

Seongwoo’s eyes lit up and he circled Daniel’s waist in a bone-crushing hug. Daniel let out a small cry at the sudden embrace, but hugged him back, timidly.

“You’re the absolute best, Niel, thank you,” Seongwoo cooed.

 

Seongwoo picked up his drawing material at his place, and they went into Daniel’s room. There was a feeling of déjà vu, except this time Daniel was the one sitting on the bed, half naked. He felt shy, which would have had his best friend Jisung laughing at him because Kang Daniel did not feel shy just because he had to take off his shirt. Part of working out and sculpting his body was also to show off and he felt really proud his efforts at maintaining his physical appearance were noticed.

Yet when it came to Seongwoo, Daniel always had mixed feelings. Sure, he totally wanted Seongwoo to think that he was hot (and potentially boyfriend material) but he also felt really timid because of his crush on him. He was really scared of being ridiculous or not good-looking enough, hence not living up to Seongwoo’s standards. Jisung said that it was a dumb way of thinking because while he and Seongwoo hadn’t met yet, from what he’d heard from the dude, he was quite weird, therefore perfectly fitting Daniel. Well, Seongwoo using again and again Daniel’s first words to him as a way to greetings was indeed a weird thing to do, and that was only one example out of many others.

Somehow, Daniel didn’t mind. He liked Seongwoo’s character a lot, and whenever they laughed over the same topics and jokes, he felt like their chemistry was wonderful.

 

For the time being, though, here he was, body all stiff while Seongwoo was checking the requirements for his assignment. He was about to sit down when he noticed Daniel’s body language and expression, which screamed “I’m so uncomfortable”. Seongwoo frowned, and sat besides Daniel on the bed. He put a hand on Daniel’s neck, massaging it slightly.

“If you’re really not up to do this, we don’t have to,” Seongwoo said softly, actually feeling bad.

“It’s… it’s fine. I just need a minute to get used to this,” Daniel replied nervously.

Seongwoo got up again, and hugged him while standing up between his spread legs, letting him bury his face into his chest. Daniel tensed, then relaxed into the embrace. He was able to inhale Seongwoo’s perfume that had stayed on his shirt from this morning when it had been sprayed, and the older’s hands around his shoulders made him feel small and protected. Daniel wondered if it’d be okay for him to hug Seongwoo’s waist, then decided to go for it, therefore bringing the other male to him. He hadn’t been hugged like this in a long time, and because it was Seongwoo, it was all the more enjoyable. Seongwoo also started scratching his hair, and had Daniel been a cat, he would’ve purred out loud. Daniel, however, was not a cat, yet he still let out a small noise that resembled a moan. Neither he or Seongwoo commented on it, thankfully.

“You look like a giant baby peach,” Seongwoo commented out of nowhere.

“You’re not the first one to say so,” Daniel replied, way too content to have his face against his chest to really mind the comparison. Seongwoo didn’t answer and merely kept playing with his hair until they broke the hug.

“Think you’ll be okay now?” the older man asked.

“I think so. Thanks,” Daniel replied with a small smile.

Seongwoo went back to his (Daniel’s) chair and spent a significant amount of time observing Daniel’s body before he started drawing. He seemed to be measuring body proportions, and what would be the best way to transcribe these on the paper. Daniel was very flustered to be stared at, especially because they were not talking so that Seongwoo wouldn’t get distracted. The older student was talking to himself in a low voice, and sometimes looked like he was asking an invisible person’s opinion, before nodding to himself.

After what seemed to have been an eternity, he finally grabbed a pen and started sketching. It took him a couple tries to get things right, and Daniel mentally sympathized as Seongwoo discarded a few failed sketches. When they’d make eye contact, he’d smile at him, in what he hoped wasn’t a too awkward grin. Each time, though, Seongwoo would grin back at him, and Daniel’s heart sped up each time.

Eventually, Daniel got sort of bored and wondered how he could keep himself busy. He knew his room by heart, therefore he knew that there was nothing that interesting to stare at, and from his sitting position on his bed, he couldn’t really see through the window either. Staring at Seongwoo would be bad for his heart, so it wasn’t worth the try.

“Are you tired?” Seongwoo asked, his eyes not leaving his sketchbook.

Daniel flushed, feeling guilty he’d been caught.

“I won’t resent you for saying yes, posing is tiring and there’s not much to do apart from focusing on the way you angle your body.”

Seongwoo’s eyes left his drawing to meet Daniel’s, and he gave the younger man an encouraging smile.

“I’m almost done, think you can keep posing or you need a break?”

“’m good. Hurry up so I can put my shirt back on!”

“Jeez, calm down.”

They were silent for a few minutes, then Daniel spoke up again.

“Do you have anything planned once we’re done?”

“Nah, I was planning on just… relaxing, probably. Why are you asking?”

Daniel froze when he caught Seongwoo’s knowing eyes on him. He pouted.

“I was just thinking we could hang out, watch a movie and have dinner or something like that?”

“I’d be up for that.”

“Cool.”

Daniel closed his eyes, and tried to empty his mind from any bothering thoughts. Rather, he wanted to try picturing what he’d do with Seongwoo tonight. Should they go at the movies, or stay home? Should he take out Seongwoo for dinner or should they save money and make do with what was in one of their fridges? Should he try and maybe… go further? Have tonight become a real date and ask Seongwoo out? It was pretty clear they liked each other, he guessed. Thought. Hoped. They’d already held hands, hugged a lot, and they’d even shared a bed while sleeping into each other’s arms and kissed. These were things you’d do with a boyfriend, right?

Now, all Daniel wanted was more, he wanted real kisses at any time of the day, words of reassurance, of encouragement and of love, and he wanted to call Seongwoo his boyfriend, and not just crush slash closest friend of the moment.

Daniel didn’t open his eyes when he heard shuffling in the room. He kept them closed even as Seongwoo cupped his cheeks, and called his name in that soft tone Daniel rarely heard him use. He wasn’t sure why, maybe there was something magical in keeping up his imaginary scenarios going on his mind, or maybe he’d been sitting for so long that he’d forgotten that Seongwoo was here, for real. Seongwoo’s breathe mingled with his, and their lips met in a long kiss.

Daniel parted his lips, and Seongwoo tilted his head to press his mouth a little more forcefully against his, still not adding his tongue yet. One of Daniel’s hands stayed still at his side, but the other one timidly went up and scratched Seongwoo’s shirt, before gripping it slightly tighter. He felt Seongwoo smile in their kiss, and their mouths separated for a short moment as Daniel scrambled back further on the bed. Seongwoo, however, seemed too enthusiastic about the whole thing, and he pinned Daniel to his bed, using all of his weight to do so. Daniel gasped when his back hit the mattress and Seongwoo straddled his hips, but any protest he may have had was kissed off his lips by Seongwoo’s.

They kissed for a while, not sharing a word, not even making eye contact as if that could break up the bubble of physical love they’d manage to build up. Daniel’s hands were caressing Seongwoo’s back and neck, and he was trying to bring him as physically close as possible. But that didn’t seem to fit Seongwoo’s plans, who was busy tracing Daniel’s torso with his fingers. While his mouth hadn’t left Daniel’s, his hands were also very interested in not leaving a single patch of Daniel’s torso untouched.

He’d massaged his nipples at first – and Daniel had thought that it definitely wasn’t fair because he couldn’t touch Seongwoo like that yet – but he’d quickly focused on the abs, and once again, Daniel had congratulated himself for being that fit. However, as pleasant it was to have Seongwoo showing lots of love to his muscles, Daniel was also painfully aware of the fact that Seongwoo was literally sitting on him and don’t get him wrong, Daniel had self-control. But he also happened to have his crush (hopefully turned boyfriend) sitting on him and there was only so much physical contact he could take before his body turned too aroused.

“Seongwoo,” he mumbled into their kiss, and it came out as a moan. Seongwoo didn’t stop his ministrations.

“Babe, please,” Daniel tried, almost feeling like he was getting high on pleasure. A louder moan escaped his mouth when Seongwoo misunderstood his words for “more” instead of “stop” and started unzipping Daniel’s jeans and a finger slipped under the wristband of his underwear.

“Hey hey hey, wait a minute” Daniel protested, and this time, Seongwoo stopped, shooting him an interrogative look. He seemed to realize what he’d been about to do and turned as red as a tomato before sitting up.

“Sorry, I got carried away”, he giggled awkwardly, and Daniel felt a different kind of warmth settling in his stomach, one that was most definitely due to love and not merely physical pleasure.

“You’re fine,” Daniel grinned. “Get off me, maybe?”

“… But you’re comfortable,” Seongwoo protested with a pout, fingers drawing arabesques on Daniel’s lower body.

“Seongwoo. You’re sitting on my dick and we’ve been making out for the past twenty minutes. You don’t need a drawing to imagine what’s gonna happen if you don’t get off, like, soon?” Daniel did his best to sound severe, but Seongwoo saw through him. He bent down to kiss him on the lips, sweetly, licking his way into Daniel’s mouth before ending the kiss and getting off Daniel, giggling again.

Daniel sat down against the wall, and frowned when Seongwoo shuffled so he could sit between his legs. They were torso-to-torso, and their mouths were close yet again. Daniel did not hesitate to circle Seongwoo’s shoulders with his arms, while Seongwoo settled more comfortably against him.

“I don’t want to rush things,” Daniel whispered, gazing into Seongwoo’s eyes.

“Neither do I, but you looked so good I couldn’t help myself,” he breathed slowly, eyes now shifting between the younger’s mouth and his eyes. Their breaths mingled again, and Seongwoo nuzzled Daniel’s nose with his.

“So, what are we?” Daniel asked, a little unsure even if things were a little clearer.

“What do you want us to be?” Seongwoo teased, smirking.

“You really want me to say it?” Daniel said, a fake incredulous expression plastered on his face.

“Well, from what I heard, you’re already considering me as your babe, am I right?” Seongwoo said, making sure he articulated each word extra slowly so as to make Daniel blush gradually.

“That… that was in the heat of the moment!”

Seongwoo snickered, and Daniel tried to think of anything that would be a good comeback.

“Don’t-don’t act like you didn’t like it!”

Nice try Daniel.

“I never said I didn’t like it, sweetheart.”

“… That’s… that’s kinda lame.”

“Oh, excuse me, I had forgotten that Prince-no, God Daniel did not settle for anything that low as sweetheart. Would love of my life suit you better, or do you perhaps prefer my sun and moon? My universe? My reason to live and wake up in the morning?”

“STOP!”

Seongwoo got shushed by one of Daniel’s fingers forcefully pressed against his smiling lips. Daniel sighed.

“Daniel. Daniel is fine, I like Daniel,” he rambled.

“Baby, maybe?” Seongwoo asked tentatively, still smiling brightly.

“Ba-baby is good too.”

“Baby it is then,” Seongwoo whispered before kissing him fully on this lips again, eyes closed. He broke the kiss, and added an “I love you,” before initiating another kiss. Daniel whispered it back, feeling the happiest now that everything had been cleared.

* * *

**Bonus 1:**

Daniel should’ve known that his best friend and his boyfriend meeting would go horribly wrong. Not that there was anything wrong with any of them individually, but them together was bound to have any conversation go the way Daniel did not want it to go. Right now, Jisung and Seongwoo were involved in a conversation that revolved around Daniel’s body and Daniel did not want to hear them talk about this together. No. Just, no.

“One time, I tried punching Daniel’s abs and I broke my wrist,” Jisung said before taking a sip of his lemonade.

Daniel’s jaw fell at that. That was… an entirely new level of low. He turned to Seongwoo who was sitting next to him, their thighs touching, before going “Please don’t believe anything he says.”

Seongwoo’s glass met the table almost violently when he set it down and he turned back to Daniel, his eyes serious. “Daniel.”

“Y-yes?” Daniel replied, a little intimidated.

“I also want to punch your abs.”

“What-”

“With my mouth.”

Daniel’s mouth opened on its own, and he stood there gaping as Seongwoo did not part with his serious look. Jisung coughed.

“Okay, I definitely didn’t go that far.”

“I would’ve punched you if you had,” Seongwoo replied in a heartbeat, but his grin betrayed his cover. Jisung made an offended face and it didn’t take long before he and Seongwoo were choking up on laughter. Daniel sighed, and let Seongwoo intertwine their fingers.

* * *

**Bonus 2:**

“Niel?” Seongwoo’s voice was warm like honey, and his fingers massaging Daniel’s scalp felt wonderful. Daniel let out a small appreciative moan, and he buried his face into Seongwoo’s torso once again. They had been making out lazily for a while, and they were now resting on Daniel’s bed, both shirtless. If anyone asked, Daniel really loved laying on Seongwoo and enjoying the loving ministrations of his boyfriend. He had nothing to do besides bask into those most pleasant sensations right now.

“I realized that in the end, you never showed me your ass collection.”

That had Daniel’s head shoot up.

“Sorry, my what?”

“Your collection of, I quote “the million of asses” you drew before mine.”

Daniel blinked, and things added up together. _Oh_.

“That’s months old, how come you remember that?!”

“It left a pretty deep impression on me,” Seongwoo said in the most serious and professional tone he could manage without cracking up at Daniel’s dumb face, and Daniel blushed before getting off his torso. Seongwoo whined at the loss of contact, but Daniel merely flicked his forehead and got up. He bent down near the desk area of his room to rummage through sketchbooks and layers of papers, and Seongwoo waited, now curious. A good minute or two later, Daniel let out a triumphant “got it!” and brought a sketchbook on the bed. Seongwoo hugged him closer, and opened the note.

“That’s… that’s a lot of asses,” he said, clearly surprised by the drawings. “And they’re good-looking too.”

“Well, I sure hope so,” Daniel added off-handedly, “because your ass was the model for those.” Had he had access to said ass, he would’ve probably patted it. Right now, that wasn’t possible, so he settled for hugging Seongwoo’s waist and kissing his shoulder. Seongwoo turned his face as Daniel was about to kiss his cheek and their mouths met sweetly. Daniel groaned a bit in the kiss, even more so as Seongwoo started sucking on his tongue.

“We should expose these drawings in a gallery,” Seongwoo breathed as Daniel initiated another passionate kiss, “we should totally make a business out of my ass.”

Daniel  let out a loud laughter at that and soon Seongwoon joined in.

“You’re such an idiot, I can’t believe you,” Daniel wheezed.

“I’m your idiot and you love me,” Seongwoo grinned before leaning in again.

“You have no idea how much.”


End file.
